The Words in the Wind
by Jez0209
Summary: Sexta temporada. Mi versión de como se desarrolla el triángulo amoroso Brennan/Booth/Hannah.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pues he aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, no es el mejor, pero por algún motivo no tenía idea de cómo iniciar. Creo que me tardé un poco en subirlo, pero la inspiración se me había escapado y culpo a Booth y a las tonterías que dijo en el 6X09 por ello. En fin, prometo que esto se va a poner mejor, y sí,**__** va a haber Hannah. **_

**The Words in the Wind**

"_¿Cómo fue que acepté__?"_ fue la primera pregunta que Temperance Brennan se hizo mientras bajaba del taxi que había tomado en el Jeffersonian, y que ahora se encontraba estacionado frente a su edificio. _"¿Por qué acepté?"_ fue la segunda pregunta que le vino a la mente mientras salía del elevador y se dirigía a la puerta de su departamento llevando consigo su maleta. Una vez que estuvo sentada en una de las sillas de su antecomedor cenando, sólo por cenar, una insípida ensalada, una tercera pregunta se formó en su mente: _"¿Por qué no fue?"_ y Brennan experimentó enojo y frustración en un sólo segundo al no poder encontrar una explicación satisfactoria. La cuarta pregunta surgió cuando estaba tomando un baño; _"¿Lo habrá olvidado?"_ fue esta, y ella contuvo la respiración al sentir como una agobiante y sobrecogedora tristeza le llenaba el corazón. _"¿Estará bien?"_ fue la quinta y última pregunta de esa noche, y llegó cuando estaba acostada en la cama tratando de dormir; fue la primera pregunta que la hizo estremecer y la única para la que no se atrevía a buscar respuesta. _"¿Estará bien?"_ y sujetó con fuerza las cobijas contra su cuerpo mirando fijamente al techo; _"¿Estará bien?"_ y dio vueltas en la cama tratando de deshacerse de la angustia que sentía; _"¿Estará bien?"_ y parpadeó una, dos veces, intentando inútilmente vencer la sensación de cansancio que pesaba sobre ella pero finalmente quedándose dormida.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando su celular sonó y Brennan despertó de un sobresalto, la respiración agitada como resultado de un mal sueño. Tomó su celular con las manos temblorosas y miró la pequeña pantalla; tenía un mensaje. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, pero al mismo tiempo la tranquilizó.

_Lo lamento Huesos, __pero no voy a poder llegar. Algo surgió. Te veo mañana. Booth._

_20/12/2010 20:16_

_De: Seeley Booth_

"_¿Estará bien?"_ y Brennan cerró los ojos, y suspiró aliviada, dejando que por fin el sueño se apoderara de ella por completo ahora que sabía que la respuesta era _"Sí"_.

**¿Y qué les pareció?, espero que la primera palabra que les venga a la cabeza no sea ****"espantoso"; en fin, el chiste era empezar.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo Capítulo**__**. Espero que les guste.**_

-¿Has visto a Huesos? -le preguntó Booth a Ángela mientras entraba en su oficina –Fui a su oficina y no está, y no me contesta el celular.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "¿Has visto a Huesos?"?

-Quiero decir que si has visto a Brennan –le respondió Booth, dirigiéndole una mirada de obviedad.

-Esa parte la entendí, pero… ¡no puedo creer que ya la hayas perdido de vista!

-¿Perdido de vista?- Booth le dijo, evidentemente confundido.

-Sí. Supuse que no iban separarse jamás una vez que se vieran otra vez. –Por la mirada de Booth, Ángela se dio cuenta de algo –No fuiste a su cita, ¿verdad? –inquirió Ángela.

-¿Huesos te dijo lo de nuestro acuerdo?

-¡Sí! Me lo dijo ayer cuando me llamó para decirme que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que no hayas ido a su cita!

-Primero que nada, no era una cita; y segundo, iba a ir, pero surgió algo.

-No me digas.

-Pues sí.

-Bueno, primero que nada, dos personas que se sienten claramente atraídos el uno al otro quedando de verse en un lugar en específico, para mi es una cita, y segundo, ¿Qué cosa tan importante podría haber surgido?

- Algo Ángela, algo.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo decírtelo ahora.

- ¿Qué fue lo que surgió Booth? –le dijo acercándosele -o, quizás no te hice la pregunta adecuada… ¿Quién es "algo surgió"?

-¡Qu…! No sé de lo que estas hablando –le respondió Booth repentinamente nervioso.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Entonces sí hay alguien! ¡Ya estás saliendo con otra persona! ¡Qué pasa contigo!

-Sabes qué Ángela, me encantaría seguir teniendo esta conversación, pero tengo que encontrar a Huesos, así que será en otra ocasión.

-¡Booth!

-Nos vemos –le dijo, y salió apresuradamente de la oficina.

Ya en un lugar seguro, lejos de Ángela, Booth sacó su celular y marcó el número de Brennan. Esta vez le respondió.

- Brennan –dijo.

- ¡Ey Huesos! Soy yo –le dijo efusivamente.

- ¡Booth!

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo e…?

- ¿Quién es "surgió algo"?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién es "surgió algo"? Ángela me dijo que te lo preguntara.

- Claro que lo hizo… eh… no… no es nada importante.

- Bueno – respondió Brennan, no muy convencida.

- Sabes, deberías considerar dejar de prestarle atención a los mensajes que te envía Ángela -dijo Booth en voz alta, claramente intentando que Ángela lo escuchara; casi podía verla girando los ojos.

-Booth, ¿Por qué gritas? puedo escucharte perfectamente.

-Olvídalo… Escucha, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

-También hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿En dónde estás?

- Estoy en el Diner.

-Estupendo. ¿Estaría bien si te viera ahí en digamos… 10, no, 15 minutos?

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato.

- Está bien… y Booth…

- ¿Si?

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

-A mi también me alegra haber vuelto- le dijo, y colgó.

Brennan esperó pacientemente en su mesa. Los 15 minutos se convirtieron en media hora, pero a ella no le importó, porque hacía casi 1 año que no veía a Booth y no iba a dejar que algo tan insignificante como eso le impidiera hacerlo. Sin quererlo, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, y no fue sino hasta que escucho la campanilla de la puerta que volvió a la realidad; miró hacia la puerta y al hombre que acababa de entrar por ella y sonrió ampliamente, se levanto de un salto y se dirigió hacia él con rapidez. Él, que en un principio no se percató de su presencia, se quedó de pie en la entrada, mientras recorría las mesas con la mirada en busca de Brennan, y cuando la vio venir hacía él y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa que ella tenía dibujada en el rostro.

-¡Booth! –exclamó y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Huesos!, me da mucho gusto verte –le dijo abrazándola con la misma intensidad –Perdóname, siento mucho no haber podido llegar, pero…

- Ya no importa Booth.

Se quedaron de esa forma por un rato; ninguno de los dos parecía querer dejar los brazos del otro, pero entonces Brennan notó que había una mujer rubia muy guapa de pie a espaldas de Booth observándolos, y sin saber por qué, instintivamente, se liberó del abrazo empujando a Booth.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó desconcertado, pero Brennan no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando a la mujer que estaba detrás de Booth y al darse cuenta de eso, Booth se volteó para averiguar que era lo que le había robado la atención de su compañera. Sorpresivamente para Brennan, Booth pareció conocerla, porque al ver a aquella mujer, esbozó una sonrisa muy similar a la que minutos antes le había dirigido a ella. – ¡Hannah! –exclamó felizmente y la abrazó -¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo, apartándose de ella para mirarla.

-Se que me dijiste que te esperara en el hotel, pero ya sabes que no puedo estar sin hacer nada, así que decidí salir a conocer la ciudad y pues ya estando afuera me pareció buena idea buscar el Diner, y pues… heme aquí –le respondió ella sonriendo.

Booth continuó sin despegar los ojos de la mujer; la miraba embobado y fue entonces que Brennan obtuvo una idea de quien podía ser ella. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la mujer acercó su rostro al de Booth con una clara intención, y a pesar de que él sutilmente había tratado de esquivarla, fue inútil, y Brennan tuvo que presenciar con estupefacción como Booth y esa mujer de nombre Hannah se besaban justo frente a sus ojos. Después de lo que para Brennan fueron unos incómodos y eternos segundos, finalmente se separaron y entonces Hannah centró su atención en Brennan.

- Hola- le dijo amablemente, sonriendo y le extendió la mano –Soy Hannah Burley, la novia de Booth.

"_Novia"_ pensó Brennan y sintió una repentina pero pasajera punzada de ira.

-Hola –le respondió y le estrechó la mano –Soy Temperance Brennan, soy una compañera de trabajo de Booth.

- Lo sé, él me ha hablado mucho de ti.

"_Pues a él se le olvidó hablarme de ti"_; Brennan se tuvo que morder los labios para evitar que se le escaparan esas palabras.

-Entonces tú eres "algo surgió" –dijo Brennan, de un modo muy casual, pero con un dejo de enfado en su voz.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Hannah confundida.

-¡Ey! - exclamó Booth interrumpiéndolas – ¿No tienen hambre? porque yo sí, ¿Qué tal si vamos a una mesa y ordenamos? -dijo apurado.

-Me parece bien –le dijo Hannah –yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Por aquí por favor señorita –le dijo Booth a Hannah coquetamente y puso la mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia la mesa.

Booth y Hannah se dirigieron a una mesa, pero Brennan permaneció de pie en el lugar en donde estaba, simplemente mirándolos como tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Una extraña sensación la invadió repentinamente, se sentía como una intrusa, como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento especial entre aquellos dos y en ese momento se vio tentada a irse, pero Booth en realidad no había perdido detalle de sus acciones y cuando la notó dubitativa la llamó desde la mesa.

-¡Huesos! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te vas a sentar?-le dijo, mirándola con expectación.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Claro! –dijo, y fue a sentarse con ellos.

La sensación de estarse entrometiendo en algo privado la acompaño durante toda la noche y en varias ocasiones tuvo que contenerse de no inventar una excusa para salir de ahí, porque sí lo hacia, si obedecía a su cerebro, sabía que al día siguiente se iba a tener que enfrentar a una lluvia de preguntas que seguramente Booth le haría y que no iba a querer responder, simplemente porque no iba a poder, pues ni siquiera sabría cómo.

En todos sus años de conocer a Booth, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que alguna vez en su vida la iba a pasar tal mal estando él con ella, y para su desgracia ocurrió esa noche, la noche en la que se suponía que iban a estar solamente ellos dos hablando de todo lo que les había ocurrido durante todo el tiempo que había estado separados; y escuchar las historias de cómo Booth conoció a Hannah, cómo Booth se enamoró de Hannah y lo maravillosamente increíble que era Hannah en definitiva no se acercaba ni un poco a cualquiera de los escenarios que se había imaginado; así que Temperance Brennan se pasó la noche fingiendo sonrisas e interés en cosas que en realidad no le podían importar menos, e incluso se vio orillada a rogarle a un Dios en el que no creía que todo terminara pronto.

-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir Huesos –le dijo, y Brennan agradeció secretamente a cualquier fuerza superior que hubiera escuchado sus plegarias e intervenido en que sucediera el milagro –Hannah todavía no termina de desempacar.

-Sí, está bien, entiendo -le respondió, tratando de fingir aflicción.

-Fue un placer Temperance –le dijo Hannah.

-El placer fue mío.

-¿Te veo mañana? –le preguntó Booth.

-Claro –le respondió ella, deseando en su interior que no fuera así.

-Adiós Huesos –le dijo Booth antes de salir del Diner detrás de Hannah.

Brennan los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, un poco para aliviar la tensión, un poco la decepción y otro poco el impulso que sentía de lanzar la taza que tenía entre las manos; la dejo en la mesa y se levantó, no porque quisiera, sino porque ya casi era la hora de cerrar del Diner. Tomó un taxi a casa y durante todo el trayecto no hizo más que mirar por la ventana mientras repasaba los eventos de esa noche. Cuando llegó a su departamento, se fue directamente a la cama y no tardó en quedarse dormida vencida por todo el torrente de emociones que se le habían acumulado en tan sólo esa noche. No despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente, con una sensación de opresión en el pecho que presentía no iba a desaparecer en un largo tiempo.

**¿Y qué tal? ****¿Les gustó?**

**Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos, y se los agradeceré infinitamente.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**1 año y dos meses más o menos desde que actualicé este fic. No saben como detesto cuando alguien tarda tanto en actualizar sus fics, pero he de decir, que ahora lo comprendo mejor. Llega un momento en la vida en que se tiene que conseguir un empleo y no queda tiempo para nada más, bla, bla, bla… Que lo disfruten!**_

El teléfono sonó, una, dos veces. Se estaba haciendo tarde y Brennan lo sabía, pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar, y para ser sinceros, ella no estaba haciendo nada al respecto. Estaba todavía en cama, preguntándose si debía o no ir al trabajo; por primera vez en su vida, la segunda opción le resultaba sumamente tentadora, la razón: no quería hablar con Booth. Respiró hondo, que estupidez, si lo que quería era no verlo, no ir al trabajo provocaría lo contrario, porque Booth seguramente iría a su casa a buscarla para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. La mera idea la hizo levantarse, pero aún en contra de su voluntad. Se arregló y tomó un taxi. Ya en el Jeffersonian, tuvo la suerte de no encontrarse con nadie camino a su oficina, ni con Booth, y afortunadamente, tampoco con Ángela; se sintió aliviada, no estaba de humor para responder un montón de preguntas acerca de la noche anterior, después de todo, ni siquiera había sido interesante, y no era algo que quisiera recordar. Entró a su oficina, y justo cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta, Ángela apareció de la nada.

-Buenos días cariño- la saludó, al mismo tiempo que entraba a la oficina como si nada –Cuéntamelo todo.

-Hola Ángela. ¿Contarte todo de qué?- dijo Brennan, finalmente cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cómo que de qué? De Booth y tú, ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

-Ah eso. ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Te lo dijo Booth?

-Algo así.

-Bueno pues, se disculpó por no haber podido llegar.

-¿Eso es todo? –dijo Ángela, entre decepcionada y sorprendida.

- ¡Ah!, y conocí a su novia.

-¿Qué? – exclamó la artista, mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía -Ese hijo de… ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Pues… me siento bien Ange –le respondió Brennan y la miró confundida, era claro que no entendía realmente a lo que se refería su amiga –No entiendo por qué me lo preguntas.

-Bueno Bren, la verdad es que yo, mejor dicho todos, creíamos que finalmente sucedería algo entre ustedes.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Hablo de que se hicieran pareja.

-Booth y yo somos amigos Ange, y estoy feliz por él.

Al ver que su amiga no parecía del todo convencida, añadió:

-En serio Ange, estoy bien.

Ángela suspiró resignada y se quedó en silencio por un momento mirando a Brennan con incredulidad.

-¿Y cómo es? –preguntó de repente y se sentó en el sofá.

-Pues es rubia, muy hermosa. Creo que es periodista.

-Rubia ¿eh?... ¿Es agradable?

-Sí, lo es. Ya la conocerás.

-Sí – dijo Ángela pensativamente.

-¿Ange?

-¿Sí?

-No quiero ser grosera pero, tengo trabajo.

-¡Ah! Claro cariño. No te preocupes, de todas formas ya me iba, también tengo trabajo –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba –Nos vemos después.

-Claro –repuso Brennan.

-Y Bren… - dijo Ángela antes de salir de la oficina –Sabes que puedes decírmelo todo – y dicho eso, se fue antes de que Brennan pudiera replicar.

Después de que Ángela se hubiera ido, y Brennan pasara los últimos cinco minutos tratando de descifrar lo que había querido decir con eso último, decidió ponerse al corriente con algunas clasificaciones de huesos que tenían que hacerse.

El día trascurría en medio de una inusual tranquilidad, puesto que, contra todo pronóstico, Booth no se había presentado para nada en su oficina, ninguna llamada, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto, lo que hizo suponer a Brennan que no había sucedido nada importante. Una vez que terminó con sus pendientes, consideró que ya era tiempo de retomar la escritura de su siguiente libro, pues no lo había hecho desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y aún le faltaban un par de horas para que pudiera irse a casa. Encendió la computadora, abrió un documento nuevo y se dispuso a escribir; pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a ser inútil, pues no podía concentrarse, además de que no estaba segura de que rumbo deberían tomar los personajes de Andy y Kathy; ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Acaso debía incluir a un nuevo personaje femenino para formar un triángulo amoroso? ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! ¿Por qué haría algo así? Booth y ella no eran Andy y Kathy, no eran pareja, así que no había motivo para agregar a un nuevo personaje a la trama. Se apanicó; se acordó de Booth, de cómo todo el mundo, incluso él, pensaba que los personajes estaban basados en ellos dos, pero no era así, ¿o sí?, bueno, quizás un poco y en algunas cosas sin importancia.

-Te necesito –dijo de repente una voz distante mezclándose con sus pensamientos. Brennan volteó distraídamente en la dirección de la que provenía esa voz y se sobresaltó al ver a Booth de pie, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

–Huesos, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el agente al ver que se había puesto pálida.

-Sí –respondió Brennan; por un momento tuvo la absurda sensación de que Booth podía leer sus pensamientos -¿Qué decías?

-Que te necesito –repuso Booth –Tengo un interrogatorio y quiero que me acompañes.

-Lo siento, no puedo, tengo trabajo –mintió Brennan y señaló ligeramente la computadora.

Booth la miró con incredulidad por un momento, y sin decir nada se acercó al escritorio de Brennan; antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, le echó un vistazo a la computadora y sonrió triunfante.

-No es cierto –dijo. Brennan intentó decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente se negaron a salir. -Vamos –le dijo Booth, rodeó el escritorio para llegar a ella y la sujetó ligeramente del brazo para levantarla.

-Booth… -protestó Brennan.

-No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta –con eso, Brennan se levantó muy a su pesar y se fue con él.

Tres horas después, el interrogatorio había terminado. Todo había salido sorprendentemente bien: uno de los sospechosos había delatado por accidente al culpable del asesinato que se encontraba entre los demás interrogados, y a este no le había quedado más remedio que confesar para poder obtener un trato en lo concerniente a su condena, así que al final, Booth aprehendió al malo en tiempo record.

-Eso fue rápido –le dijo Brennan mientras caminaban por un pasillo del Hoover rumbo a la salida.

-Sí –repuso simplemente Booth.

Caminaron en un inquietante silencio por un rato, hasta que Brennan se atrevió a romperlo.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo al Founding Fathers? –le preguntó y él se detuvo; al ver su expresión, Brennan supo la respuesta; la miraba tan apenado que ella deseó no haber dicho nada.

-Quedé de ir a cenar con Hannah hoy, lo siento –respondió evidentemente incómodo –Mañana iremos, lo prometo.

-No, no es necesario Booth.

-Huesos…

-De verdad no importa, yo entiendo.

Booth asintió y la miró por unos segundos, como si quisiera decir algo más a eso.

-Nos vemos mañana –le dijo, y se fue.

Brennan permaneció inmóvil, observando como su compañero se alejaba. Supo en ese momento que, aunque promesa, no saldrían al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, quizás nunca más, que así serían las cosas de ese momento en adelante. Sintió como se le comprimía el corazón, suspiró y comenzó a andar por el mismo camino que había llevado a Booth a la salida, aferrándose a la posibilidad de poder estar equivocada, pero sin poder deshacerse de la sensación de que esa sería la primera de muchas otras promesas que Booth rompería.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nuevamente una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero mi inspiración y mi tiempo huyeron juntos. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Estoy tratando de regenerarme y actualizar más rápido. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

En los meses siguientes, todo sucedió tal y como Brennan lo había supuesto: no había visto mucho a Booth. Claro que todavía lo veía en el trabajo, pero eso era todo, ya no era como antes, ya no había más noches en el Diner o el Founding Fathers, y en esas raras, aisladas ocasiones en que sí salían, Hannah siempre estaba presente.

Brennan había intentado, en verdad intentado sentirse bien al respecto, pero le había resultado algo casi imposible, pues resentía el hecho de que ella y Booth se estuvieran distanciando; era como si una pared invisible se hubiera levantado entre ellos. A pesar de todo, a Brennan le agradaba Hannah. Durante los meses posteriores a su llegada, Brennan había tenido oportunidad de tratarla y había resultado ser una persona muy agradable, era por eso que Brennan no comprendía por qué se sentía así, por qué seguía sintiendo aprensión por Hannah, por qué se sentía… relegada.

Brennan suspiró apesadumbrada y miró al reloj en su escritorio, era hora del almuerzo. Se levantó de la silla y agarró sus cosas, no tenía hambre, pero últimamente estar en el Jeffersonian la hacía sentir atrapada, así que aprovechaba cualquier momento para salir y tomar aire.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando chocó con alguien.

-¡Hannah! – exclamó Brennan con sorpresa.

-Temperance, hola. – respondió la rubia.

-¿Estás buscando a Booth?, porque el no está aquí.

-No, no, pasaba por aquí y pensé en venir a saludar.

-Ah bueno – dijo Brennan un poco extrañada –En ese caso nos vemos después.

-¡Temperance, espera! – se apresuró a decir Hannah antes de que Brennan se fuera.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

-En realidad vine a buscarte a ti. Verás, estoy escribiendo un artículo para el periódico en el que trabajo, y me preguntaba si podrías responderme algunas preguntas.

Brennan la miró dubitativa.

-Pues no sé si podré serte de mucha ayuda.

-Por favor, sólo serán unos minutos.

-De acuerdo – accedió finalmnte la doctora -¿Sobre qué es?

-Sobre el sistema de adopciones.

Brennan sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando escuchó eso. No lo había visto venir, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber preguntado de qué trataba la entrevista antes de aceptar, ya que ese era una de los temas más delicados de su pasado. Aún así, no dijo nada, hacía ya muchos años que había decidido que eso no iba a afectar su vida de ninguna forma, y estaba determinada a cumplirlo. Se sintió un poco molesta porque sólo se le ocurría un lugar de donde Hannah podía haber sacado esa clase de información.

Aunque la entrevista le trajo de vuelta algunos recuerdos dolorosos, no había sido tan terrible como había pensado, después de todo Hannah era una profesional. Sin embargo, fue algo que le dijo al final lo que la perturbó.

-Debo decir que eres una mujer admirable Temperance. No muchas personas logran superarse después de pasar por cosas como las que tú pasaste.

Brennan la miró desconcertada.

-¿Perdón? – dijo.

-Booth me contó sobre aquella vez en que tus padres adoptivos te encerraron en una cajuela.

El rostro de Brennan se ensombreció, y eso no paso desapercibido para Hannah.

-¿Acaso no debía decirme?, lo siento. –se disculpó Hannah.

- No, está bien. –mintió Brennan porque en realidad no estaba nada bien.

El ambiente se tornó un poco incomodo después de ese intercambio de palabras.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Fue un placer hablar contigo Temperance. – le dijo Hannah después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Igualmente Hannah.

Brennan permaneció inmóvil aún después de que Hannah se hubiera ido. Se respiración se había acelerado, se sentía frustrada y se sentía realmente enfadada con Booth, ¿Cómo había podido contarle sus cosas a Hannah sin más?.

Cerró los ojos, trató de recordar que era lo que iba a hacer antes de que Hannah apareciera… claro, iba a salir, iba a salir a tomar aire. Se levantó lentamente, y volvió a tomar sus cosas, necesitaba distraerse. Salió del Jeffersonian y fue directo a su auto, encendió el motor; lo que se suponía iba a ser una simple caminata a los alrededores del Instituto se convirtió en todo un paseo sin dirección, ya que la idea era conducir hasta que se tranquilizara, pero en ese momento no era dueña de sus acciones, y cuando reaccionó, ya se había estacionado en el Hoover. Se sentía más tranquila, y pues, ya estaba allí. Entró al edificio y fue directamente a la oficina de Booth. Las persianas estaban cerradas, así que echó una ojeada a través de una de las rendijas; ahí estaba, sentado, como si nada. El verlo así, la alteró de nuevo. Brennan abrió la puerta de golpe y entró a paso rápido. Al verla, Booth se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

- ¡Huesos! – saludó al agente alegremente - ¿Tenemos un caso?

Brennan no respondió, simplemente alzó la mano para abofetearlo; Booth tenía buenos reflejos, así que detuvo la mano de Brennan en el aire.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le dijo a Brennan entre sorprendido y molesto.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho! – le espetó Brennan.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Hannah que estuve en el sistema de adopciones? –le reclamó.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe. –respondió Booth, poniéndose a la defensiva – No veo cuál es el problema.

-Eres un idiota, ese es el problema. – le dijo furiosa, y trató de librarse del agarre de Booth, pero él no la soltó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa realmente Huesos?

-Le contaste a Hannah lo la cajuela, le contaste que me encerraron en una cajuela.

-Sweets también lo sabe.

-Y si no mal recuerdo, Sweets no anda por ahí contándoselo a todo el mundo.

-Hannah no es todo el mundo, - dijo Booth ofendido –es mi novia.

-Pero ella no es nada mío, y si hubiera querido que lo supiera, se lo habría contado yo personalmente.

-Estás exagerando. Esto no es tan importante. –añadió con un dejo de frialdad.

Tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron sus labios, Booth se dio cuenta de su error; en los ojos de por si llorosos de Brennan, se formaron nuevas lagrimas. Ella lo miraba como si no lo reconociera, incrédula, dolida, y Booth sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

- Huesos, yo…

Brennan sacudió la cabeza y se volteó, lista para marcharse, pero Booth todavía la tenía sujeta de la muñeca y le dio la vuelta. Eso enfureció aún más a Brennan.

-Lo que sucede entre nosotros, se queda entre nosotros, ¿Recuerdas? – le dijo acercando de rostro peligrosamente al de Booth –Ahora sé lo poco que esas palabras significan para ti. – Brennan liberó su mano bruscamente. Booth no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Se quedo donde estaba, aturdido, sin estar seguro de que eso estuviera pasando realmente. Contempló impotente como ella se iba, algo que se estaba volviendo común entre los dos. Se sintió el hombre más idiota del mundo. Sabía que se había pasado de la raya y que ahora, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: buscar la manera de reparar el daño.

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya casi tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, así que espero no tardar en subirlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo prometido es deuda. Me he superado a mi misma y he logrado subir un capítulo nuevo una semana después de subir el anterior. Es un capítulo pequeño, y el siguiente también lo será. Aún así espero que lo disfruten.**_

-Te veo mañana Booth. – se despidió un joven agente de Booth.

-Hasta mañana Andrews. – respondió Booth, alzando la vista y dejando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo. Después continuó.

Era más de medianoche y Booth no veía para cuando terminar. Había pasado las últimas dos horas ocupado con el papeleo de un caso. Normalmente, Brennan le estaría ayudando con eso, pero debido a la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior, Booth no se había atrevido a pedirle ayuda; no tenía cara para hacerlo. Se había dado cuenta de su error y aún no reunía el valor suficiente para disculparse, así que se las había ingeniado para evitar todo contacto con ella. ¿Cómo?, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Booth estaba tan concentrado en el papeleo, que se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien hasta que sintió una mirada clavada en él.

-¿Olvidaste algo Andrews?– preguntó. Esta vez, no dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Fue sólo cuando no obtuvo respuesta que levantó la vista. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Era Brennan quien estaba de pie a la entrada de su oficina; tenía bolsas en la mano y un folder en el antebrazo. Todavía lo miraba. -Huesos.- musitó con sorpresa y soltó sin querer la pluma que tenía en la mano.

-Hola Booth.- respondió la doctora -¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto.- balbuceó Booth, y así lo hizo Brennan, deteniéndose justo frente a su escritorio. Booth estaba demasiado perplejo como para pararse o hacer algo y sólo se limito a quedarse donde estaba, mirándola, vacilante.

-Vine a traerte el papeleo del caso.- le dijo Brennan con seriedad, extendiéndole un folder para que lo agarrara.

-Gracias.- respondió Booth un poco sorprendido y tomó el folder. -Ya lo estaba haciendo, pero supongo que ya no será necesario.

Brennan asintió ligeramente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, esquivando miradas, incómodos. Ninguno sabía que decir en realidad.

-Escucha Huesos…

-También vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer,- lo interrumpió Brennan. -fue irracional e inapropiado, y… lo siento.- le dijo con aflicción.

-No tienes porque disculparte Huesos, yo…

-Estuve pensando mucho y tenías razón,- lo interrumpió nuevamente la doctora -no hay nada de malo con que le hayas contado a Hannah esa historia sobre mí.

Booth hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza de inmediato, y la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-No Huesos. Tú tenías razón, no tenía derecho de hacer lo que hice.

-Hannah es tu novia Booth, no puedes tener secretos con ella.

-Son mis secretos los que no debo ocultarle, pero los tuyos… podría haber sido el mismísimo Papa y aún así no tendría porque haberlo hecho.

-Está bien Booth, lo entiendo.

-No Huesos, no está bien. Tú confiaste en mí y yo te fallé.

-Yo hice lo mismo con Hacker.

-No lo hiciste a propósito, es decir, yo tampoco, pero no pensé en las consecuencias. -Booth bajó la mirada avergonzado y suspiró, después volvió a mirar a Brennan. -Sólo quiero que sepas, - añadió con seriedad -que era en serio eso de "lo que sucede entre nosotros, se queda entre nosotros", no quiero que lo dudes jamás.

-Lo sé Booth.

Hubo otro breve momento de silencio en el que sólo intercambiaron miradas. Después Booth dijo:

-¿Y qué traes en las bolsas?

La expresión seria de Brennan se iluminó de repente con una amplia sonrisa. Puso las bolsas sobre el escritorio, apoyó ambas manos en el, y se inclinó hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de la de Booth. Él la miro con desconcierto.

-Traigo comida tailandesa de la paz.- le dijo todavía sonriendo, y Booth le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Ordenaste extra _mee krob_?- le preguntó el agente, acercando su rostro aún más al de ella. Brennan abrió aún más los ojos, atónita. -¡Huesos! No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado. Debiste haberlo recordado, ya que eres tú la que siempre se lo termina.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -protestó la antropóloga llena indignación.

-Claro que sí, ni siquiera llegue a probarlo la última vez. -le respondió, divertido.

-Eso fue porque te quedaste dormido.

-Sólo tomé una siesta mientras llegaba la comida, y cuando desperté ya no había nada.

-Si no mal recuerdo, me dijiste que no querías. -Booth ya no hizo más que sonreír.

Se quedaron toda la noche en vela, cenando, riendo y conversando como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Por esa única noche, se permitieron pretender que nada había cambiado, que nunca se habían ido y que no existía Hannah. Por esa única noche.

**Quizá les pareció que Brennan perdonó demasiado fácil a Booth, pero debo decir, que esto no fue lo peor de Booth.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yeah! Otro capítulo. Como también es pequeño, decidí que era mejor subirlos el mismo día. El siguiente es largo. **_

_**Respecto a Brennan yendo a buscar a Booth… simplemente consideré que era lo mejor, por que es ella la que a veces duda de sus acciones. **_

Su relación mejoró considerablemente después de aquella noche. Incluso se podría decir que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, puesto que habían retomado la dinámica de ir a celebrar con un trago después de resolver un caso. Sin embargo, Brennan seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba, seguía sintiendo que su relación con Booth se había vuelto algo distante e impersonal, pero la mayoría del tiempo ignoraba ese sentimiento y sólo se limitaba a disfrutar de la compañía de Booth, como en ese día en el Royal Diner. Ambos almorzaban tranquilamente en la barra, mientras discutían los detalles de un caso. Brennan había ordenado solamente una taza de café y plato de papas a la francesa, y Booth, una rebanada de pay del día y un café.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Hannah?- inquirió Brennan con genuina curiosidad. Miró a Booth con interés mientras se echaba una papa a la boca.

-Muy bien, gracias Huesos. ¿Sabes?, estamos pensando en mudarnos juntos.

-Ah.- replicó Brennan, y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Booth sabía exactamente lo que conllevaba ese "ah". Era un "ah" lleno de desaprobación; pero decidió no reparar en ello. En su lugar, le dio un sorbo a su café mientras pensaba en cómo desviar la conversación.

-Y…

Pero Brennan fue más rápida.

-¿Qué pensará tu Dios de todo esto?- le preguntó. Booth veía venir algo así.

-¿Qué pensará de qué?- preguntó con un atisbo de enfado en su voz.

-¿Qué pensará de qué te vayas a vivir con Hannah?

-¿De qué hablas Huesos?

-Hablo de que hasta donde yo sé, en tu… - hizo una breve pausa para elegir la palabra adecuada -religión, no es muy bien visto que un hombre y una mujer se vayan a vivir juntos sin antes haberse casado.

Booth le dio otro sorbo a su café mientras escuchaba de mala gana la explicación de su compañera.

-¿No te convertiría eso en un pecador?- le preguntó Brennan con inocencia.

Booth estuvo a punto de escupir el café.

-No soy un pecador Huesos.- dijo Booth escandalizado, con la mandíbula apretada. Miró a su alrededor como para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera escuchado semejante cosa. -Y mi Dios estará de acuerdo porque Hannah y yo nos amamos.

-Ah.- musitó Brennan por segunda vez, y le dio otro sorbo al café -Si tú lo dices.- añadió poco convencida, y miró a su compañero que parecía algo tenso. -¿Estás molesto?

-No estoy molesto Huesos.- respondió Booth con malhumor. Tenía el rostro desencajado.

-No deberías estar molesto, solamente estoy estableciendo un hecho basada en lo que me has dicho.

-¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema Huesos?- ofreció Booth todavía irritado.

-De acuerdo. - accedió Brennan -Pero primero, dime… ¿Cómo consideraría entonces tu religión el hecho de que Hannah y tú vivan juntos sin haberse casado?

Booth elevó la vista al techo, como pidiéndole a "su Dios" más paciencia.

-¿Sabes qué Huesos? Mejor dime cómo te fue en tu cita con Jason.

-Jackson.- lo corrigió Brennan.

-Ése.

-No resultó.- dijo Brennan con indiferencia, llevándose una papa a la boca.

-Lo lamento Huesos. -dijo el agente con sinceridad.

-No importa Booth. No éramos compatibles.

Si se refería a sexualmente, Booth no quiso saber.

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien. -dijo Booth. Brennan se le quedo viendo, como analizando sus palabras. No supo por qué, pero esas palabras la hicieron sentir demasiado incómoda.

-Estoy bien así Booth. -respondió, como restándole importancia.

¿Pero qué dices Huesos?, todos necesitamos un compañero con quien compartir nuestra vida.

Brennan le dirigió una mirada a Booth que él no supo cómo interpretar, y luego clavó los ojos en el repentinamente intrigante plato con papas que tenía enfrente. Tomó una y se puso a juguetear distraídamente con ella, hundiéndola en la catsup, sin tener intención real de comerla. No dijo nada más, porque en realidad ya se había quedado sin argumentos frente a eso desde hacía un tiempo. Básicamente, Booth se había encargado de refutar todos y cada uno de ellos a lo largo de los años.

Booth se sentía desconcertado. La manera en la que Brennan se estaba comportando en ese momento le resultó sumamente extraña. No sabía qué era lo que había dicho para que su actitud cambiara tan drástica y repentinamente.

-Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte.- le dijo Booth con suavidad, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la doctora. Brennan alzó la vista y miró a Booth. Le sonrió levemente, agradeciendo el hecho de que él estuviera intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

Booth se pasó el resto del día dándole vueltas a esa conversación con Brennan, principalmente a la parte de vivir con Hannah sin estar casados.

Pasaron sólo tres meses cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Sin decirle nada a nadie, una noche, le propuso matrimonio a Hannah.

Ella dijo "sí".

**¿Y qué tal les pareció? **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero mi inspiración se tomó vacaciones sin previo aviso. Ya saben como es esto.**_

Eran las 11 AM de una mañana preciosa y soleada en D.C., y Ángela Montenegro y su marido Jack Hodgins, habían decidido que era el día perfecto para desayunar fuera. Hodgins todavía no llegaba a la cita; se había retrasado porque tenía unos pendientes en el Jeffersonian, así que Ángela se encontraba esperándolo sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, distrayéndose mirando a través de la ventana a las personas que pasaban por allí. La campanilla de la puerta sonó de repente, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente; Ángela volteó de inmediato en esa dirección, esperanzada de que fuera su marido el que entrara por esa puerta, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, a ella no le importo demasiado, porque la persona que había entrado en su lugar le resultaba sumamente interesante por esos días: Hannah Burley.

Ángela la observó con cuidado a la distancia, tratando de hacerse notar lo menos posible en su mesa del fondo. Ropa informal, cabello rubio, definitivamente era del tipo de mujeres que le atraían a Booth, como Rebecca o Tessa, la abogada con la que había vivido hacía un par de años. Era bonita, sí, pero ordinaria, no como su amiga, nunca como su amiga, ella sí que poseía una belleza espectacular.

La observó un poco más mientras platicaba con la mujer que atendía la barra. Platicaban, sonreían –demasiado para su gusto, pero ¿por qué?; prestó más atención, lo que vio casi la hizo caerse de su silla, y tuvo que ahogar un grito. El motivo de tanta felicidad reposaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Hannah y emitía un ligero resplandor plateado a la luz del día que entraba al Diner. La rubia se despidió de la mujer tan pronto como llego su orden que, intuyó Ángela, debía ser para Booth. Hannah tomó su orden y se fue; Ángela se quedo en shock, no lo podía creer, seguro que no había visto bien. No le quedaba más remedio que acudir a la fuente para saber la verdad.

Unos segundos después, la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar; esta vez sí se trataba de Hodgings.

-Lamento el retraso amor, había…

-Tenemos que irnos.– le dijo Ángela antes de que Hodgins tuviera siquiera tiempo de sentarse.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?– preguntó Hodgins completamente desconcertado.

-Tienes que llevarme al Hoover.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Te cuento en el camino.- le dijo la artista y se levantó sin más.

Llegaron en tiempo record al Hoover debido a la negativa de Ángela de contarle toda la historia a Hodgins.

-¿Y exactamente cuándo pensabas decirnos?- preguntó Ángela al tiempo que irrumpía en la oficina de Booth.

-¿Decirles qué?- preguntó el Agente con fastidio, cerrando el folder con perfiles de sospechosos que tenía en la mano.

-Que te vas a casar.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Hodgins. Aparentemente Ángela había olvidado mencionar un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Me tope con Hannah esta mañana en el Diner.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No, no fue necesario. Me fue imposible ignorar el anillo en su dedo anular. Dime una cosa, ¿al menos lo sabe Brennan?

Booth apartó sus ojos de los de Ángela. Esa era su respuesta.

-¿Pero qué demonios sucede contigo?– gritó Ángela - ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Fue algo inesperado.

-¿Inesperado?- interrumpió Hodgins, que hasta ese momento había estado observando el intercambio de palabras en silencio. –Compraste un anillo de compromiso, no hay nada de inesperado en eso.

Booth le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Él tiene un punto.– dijo Ángela.

-Estábamos planeando decírselos esta semana. Íbamos a hacer una cena.

Ángela lo miró incrédula.

-Solamente te diré una cosa Booth,- le dijo con enfado -Brennan se va a sentir muy decepcionada de ti.– dicho esto último salió de su oficina tan rápido como había entrado.

-Yo que tú me apresuraría a decírselo.– dijo Hodgins y se fue detrás de Ángela.

Por supuesto que Booth no se lo dijo a Brennan ese día, ni tampoco al siguiente. Habían pasado ya 4 días desde la conversación con Ángela en la oficina y Booth todavía no encontraba el valor para comunicarle a Brennan la noticia, así que se había pasado esos días tratando de evitar estar a solas con Brennan tanto como fuera posible para así tener una excusa cada que Ángela lo presionaba. Booth sabía que su actitud debía de parecerle extraña a Brennan, pero no se le ocurría qué más hacer. Ese día pintaba para ser igual. Para su desgracia, se les había presentado un caso de suma importancia por lo que el tenía que estar presente en todo momento para saber de los avances en el caso.

Cam y Clark se encontraban en la plataforma. Ángela también estaba allí, mirándolo del modo en que lo había echo los últimos días: con absoluta desaprobación. Por eso era que Booth evitaba todo contacto visual con ella.

-¿Qué han averiguado?– preguntó Booth mientras subía los últimos escalones que daban a la plataforma.

-Todavía estamos tratando de identificar el arma que causo la herida fatal.- explicó Clark.

-También estamos esperando el análisis de las partículas que se encontraron en la ropa de la víctima. No debe tardar. –añadió Cam.

-Excelente.- respondió Booth, nervioso de que en cualquier momento Brennan apareciera. -¿Qué es eso?– preguntó, refiriéndose a un paquete que se encontraba en una de las mesas. Por alguna razón le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿Qué es que?- le preguntó Clark.

Booth no respondió, en lugar de eso se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba el paquete.

-¡Ah! Lo trajeron para usted esta mañana.- respondió el interno. –Dijeron que llamaron a su trabajo, y que allí les dijeron que podían dejarlo aquí.

Booth tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Supo entonces por qué le resultaba familiar, tenía el sello de una de las imprentas que habían visitado él y Hannah para definir la elaboración de las invitaciones.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Cam al ver la expresión preocupada de Booth.

-Parecen invitaciones.– dijo Clark mirando por sobre el hombro de Booth. El Agente estaba tan consternado que ni siquiera le importó.

-Que interesante.– añadió Ángela con un dejo de sorna en su voz.

-No se suponía que las dejaran aquí.

-Parece que no encontraron al destinatario original. –le informó Clark, y luego añadió: -Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿va a casarse Agente Booth?

-Baja la voz Clark, y tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿No le has dicho a Brennan?– preguntó Cam sorprendida.

-No he tenido oportunidad.

-Mejor dicho, no ha querido tener oportunidad.– dijo Ángela con enfado.

-Ninguna de las herramientas que me envió Hodgins concuerda con el arma homicida.- dijo de repente una voz femenina que provenía de las escaleras, lo que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran. Era Brennan.

-¿Sucede algo?– preguntó, al ver sus reacciones. No había pasado por alto el hecho de que Booth tenía en las manos algo que trató de ocultar tan pronto como escuchó su voz, ni que los demás actuaban de una manera extraña.

-No sucede nada Huesos. –dijo el Agente de manera poco convincente.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?– le preguntó Brennan, tratando de mirar lo que fuera que Booth estaba tratando de ocultar.

-No es nada Huesos. Sabes qué, por qué no me acompañas a interrogar a uno de los sospechosos.– dijo Booth, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Brennan para guiarla a la escalera.

-De acuerdo.– accedió la antropóloga, pero tan pronto como Booth bajó la guardia, se dio la vuelta y fue directo al paquete.

-¡Huesos no!– gritó Booth yendo tras ella. Antes de que Brennan pudiera tomar el paquete, Booth puso una mano sobre el, evitando que ella pudiera levantarlo.

-¿Quién se casa?– preguntó Brennan sonriendo divertida, y miró a Booth inquisitivamente, había alcanzado a leer las letras. A Booth le partió el corazón el hecho de que lo estuviera tomando como un juego, pero no le respondió, solamente se quedo mirándola apesadumbrado. Brennan miró a los demás, esperando obtener alguna clase de respuesta, pero no fue así. Volvió a mirar a Booth, desconcertada; la sonrisa que tenía en un principio, se desvaneció en ese mismo instante.

-Yo Huesos, yo me caso. –le confesó finalmente. Brennan miró a Booth con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción. Volteó alrededor, queriendo encontrar una reacción similar a la suya entre los rostros de sus compañeros, sin embargo, no encontró nada.

-Y todos lo sabían.– dijo dolida.

-Cariño…

Brennan se alejó de la mesa y de Booth a toda prisa, con rumbo a las escaleras.

-Huesos, espera…

Brennan se detuvo para mirarlo antes de comenzar a bajar.

-Felicidades Booth. –le dijo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su oficina con paso rápido.

-No digan nada.– suplicó Booth.

-Te lo advertí.– replicó Ángela.

Brennan no salió de su oficina en todo el día, y todos decidieron que lo mejor era darle su espacio. Clark tomó el lugar de Brennan en el caso, y fue el único con el que Brennan había accedido a hablar porque, según las palabras del propio interno, en su defensa, él se había enterado de aquello unos segundos antes que ella.

Booth volvió al Jeffersonian tan pronto como terminaron el caso, esperando el momento adecuado para poder hablar con Brennan. Fue hasta entrada la noche que Booth decidió ir a buscarla. La puerta estaba abierta, las luces encendidas y Brennan estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, tecleando con rapidez. Booth tocó ligeramente en el marco de la puerta, pero ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?– le preguntó Booth con suavidad. Brennan levantó la mirada brevemente y continúo tecleando.

-Ya estás adentro.– respondió con indiferencia, refiriéndose al hecho de que en efecto, Booth ya había pasado el marco de la puerta. -¿Qué necesitas?– le preguntó en el mismo tono áspero, aunque era evidente que estaba tratando de actuar como si nada.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-Si es sobre el caso, el señor Edison te resolverá todas tus dudas.

-No es sobre el caso de lo que quiero hablarte.

-¿Entonces de qué? –preguntó Brennan fingiendo no saberlo. Booth no quiso presionar y se limito a sentarse en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio. La observó por unos instantes; a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo, se veía enfadada y tenía razón para estarlo. Brennan continuó tecleando lo que exasperó un poco al Agente; puso su mano sobre la de ella, para hacerla detenerse. Esto tomó a Brennan por sorpresa quien le dirigió una mirada de hastío.

-Podrías… por favor parar. Es importante lo que tengo que decirte.- Brennan se quedo quieta, como sopesando sus palabras y después retiró las manos del teclado, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y cruzó los brazos, clavando sus ojos en los de él. -Quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde, nunca fue mi intención que te enteraras así de lo de mi boda.– Brennan permaneció impasible, observándolo con atención. –No pensaba ocultártelo, es sólo que… no encontré el momento adecuado para decírtelo. Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo.

Brennan bajó la mirada y suspiró; luego, volvió a mirarlo a él.

-No estoy enfadada Booth, es sólo que… creí que confiabas en mi, creí que sería la primera persona a la que le dirías cuando algo como esto ocurriera.

-Confío en ti Huesos. –le aseguró el Agente.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Iba a decírtelo, en verdad, pero…

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-En verdad lo lamento Huesos, no volverá a pasar.

Brennan lo miro a los ojos. Por lo que alcanzaba a percibir, estaba siendo sincero.

-Está bien Booth.

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

-Sí, estamos bien Booth.– le respondió la antropóloga, asintiendo.

A pesar de las palabras de Brennan, tanto ella como Booth sabían que la realidad era otra, que las cosas no estaban tan bien entre ellos como deseaban y pretendían. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un silencio incómodo se presentó entre ellos; era un silencio insoportable, sofocante, pero ninguno se atrevió a romperlo.

-Tengo… que terminar con esto. –dijo la Doctora cuando ya no pudo más.

-Sí, yo… tengo que volver con Hannah, seguro está esperándome en casa.– Booth se levanto en contra de su voluntad, porque tenía la sensación de que debía decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se dirigió a la salida.

-Te veo mañana Huesos.– le dijo.

-Hasta mañana Booth.– respondió Brennan. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Brennan decidiera que era hora de irse a casa, apagó la computadora, y abandonó su oficina, con una ya muy familiar opresión en el pecho como su única compañía camino a casa.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Trataré de actualizar más pronto la próxima vez. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero la verdad aunque tenía el capítulo muy avanzado desde hacia tiempo, no estaba segura de si debía ser el siguiente. Espero que valga la pena.**_

_**Por cierto, hace tiempo, cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo fue por la canción "Anything" de Fran Healy; se las recomiendo para la lectura.**_

Pasaron unos días después de aquella conversación en la oficina entre Booth y Brennan. A pesar de que Brennan le había asegurado en repetidas ocasiones que todo estaba bien entre ellos, desde que se había enterado que iba a casarse, se comportaba de modo distinto con él; era algo en su voz cuando le hablaba, algo en la manera en que lo miraba lo que lo hacia sentirse de ese modo por más que ella tratara de actuar normal. Era como si ella hubiera vuelto a construir algunas de las barreras que él había logrado derribar con el pasar del tiempo y le dolía pensar que fuera a causa suya.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Brennan, y Booth encontró ahí la oportunidad perfecta para lograr que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, o eso le parecía. Usualmente, Booth iría a casa de Brennan a la media noche para felicitarla y celebrar su cumpleaños toda la madrugada; era algo que desde hacía años se había convertido en una tradición entre ellos, de hecho, Booth ya le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Sin embargo ese día no había sido posible, pues la noche anterior al llegar a casa, se había encontrado con la novedad de que Hannah estaba resfriada y aunque ella le había jurado que estaba bien, había empeorado paulatinamente durante la noche por lo que se quedó a cuidarla aun en contra de la voluntad de Hannah. Ya por la mañana, Booth se dio una escapada al Jeffersonian para ver a Brennan y felicitarla, pero sólo se encontró con Ángela quien llevaba en las manos unas flores que un tipejo al que no conocía le había enviado a Brennan. Sabiendo como estaban las cosas entre ellos, Ángela hizo jurar a Booth que asistiría al festejo que ella le había organizado a Brennan en el Founding Fathers. Él le aseguro que iría en cuanto terminara la consulta médica a la que tenía programado llevar a Hannah.

Llevar a su novia al doctor había tomado más de lo previsto y cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y le pareció inapropiado llegar a esas horas al festejo. Se quedo en casa aun cuando lo invadía una sensación de incomodidad.

-¿No vienes a la cama?- le preguntó Hannah a Booth ya entrada la noche. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando oyó la voz de la rubia, se volvió para mirarla; estaba envuelta en una cobija y lo miraba con expectación. Booth le sonrió ligeramente, mejor dicho, trató de sonreírle.

-En unos minutos estaré contigo.

Hannah lo observó cuidadosamente por un momento. Ya lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que algo no andaba del todo bien. Aferró más la cobija contra su cuerpo y se acercó a él.

-¿Sucede algo Seeley?- le dijo, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo. Él le devolvió la mirada y decidió que no tenía caso mentir.

-Hoy era el cumpleaños de Huesos.

-¿Era?

-Es.

Hannah recordó algo de repente.

-Tenían una fiesta, ¿no?- Booth asintió -¿Y qué haces aquí?- Booth la miró como si estuviera loca y Hannah sonrió -Escucha Seeley, sé que te quedaste hoy aquí conmigo para cuidarme y te lo agradezco, pero estoy enferma no moribunda y ella es tu amiga y es su cumpleaños. Tu lugar está con ella ahora.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó Booth, la sorpresa evidente en su voz.

-Sí. Es más, no te atrevas a volver hasta que la hayas compensado por no estar con ella en su cumpleaños.- Booth se acercó para besarla en los labios pero Hannah se hizo para atrás -Gérmenes- musitó; Booth sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente en su lugar.

-Eres la mejor.- le dijo.

-Lo sé.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Seeley.

Booth se puso de pie y salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo. Miró su reloj; todavía faltaban 30 minutos para las 12. Tenía que conducir rápido, quizá todavía podía desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Brennan en su cumpleaños.

* * *

-Tiene que ser una broma.- dijo Ángela con enfado cuando lo vio llegar. Ella se encontraba a la salida del Founding Fathers esperando a Hodgins que había ido por el auto. -¡Eres un idiota!- le espetó en cuanto se le acercó. -Prometiste que vendrías.

-Hannah está enferma, ok.- respondió agitado -¿Dónde está Huesos?

-¿Tu qué crees?- le respondió secamente.

-Escucha Ángela, no tengo tiempo para esto.-le dijo con severidad. Ángela bufó y giró los ojos -¿Alguna idea de a dónde fue?

-A su casa.- le dijo en un tono un poco más amable -Dijo que se sentía mal.

-Gracias.- le dijo todavía agitado y sin más, se fue.

* * *

Brennan estaba sentada en su cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera mientras trataba de leer un libro; sólo la iluminaba la luz de una lámpara en su buró. Hacía ya casi una hora que había llegado a su casa y al no lograr conciliar el sueño, se puso a leer. ¿Por qué cuando más quería dormir le era imposible?

Miró al reloj despertador que tenía al lado, faltaban 15 minutos para la medianoche; pronto dejaría de ser su cumpleaños; ¿Pero desde cuándo lo importaban ese tipo de cosas?. Suspiró y puso el libro en su buró, apagó la lámpara y se acomodó para dormir.

Apenas estaba logrando quedarse dormida cuando un estruendoso ruido en el exterior hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. No lo podía creer, hacía apenas unos minutos que se había acostado para dormir y ahora a algún idiota se le había ocurrido escuchar música a todo volumen justo afuera de su edificio. La canción le parecía familiar; aguzó el oído. No podía ser, la música a todo volumen era nada menos que "Hot Blooded" de _Foreigner_. Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se levantó para poder mirar por la ventana; justo cuando estaba por correr las cortinas, su teléfono sonó. Brennan suspiró con fastidio y fue en busca del teléfono.

-Brennan.- dijo a modo de contestación.

-Feliz cumpleaños Huesos.- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Booth? Es casi media noche; ¿Está todo bien?

"_Genial"_ pensó el Agente. A pesar de todo, todavía le preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

-Sí, es sólo que hoy no tuve oportunidad de desearte feliz cumpleaños.

-Está bien Booth.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Booth volviera a hablar.

-Huesos, me preguntaba si podrías salir un momento. Ya sabes, para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-No puedo Booth, lo siento; tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al Jeffersonian.

-Vamos Huesos.- insistió el agente.

-Son las 12:02 Booth, ya no es mi cumpleaños.

-Tiene que haber algún lugar en el mundo en el que todavía sea tu cumpleaños.

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué tal otro planeta?

-Booth…

-Por favor Huesos,- Brennan suspiró -de otro modo me quedaré aquí hasta que los vecinos se quejen del ruido.

"_Hasta que los vecinos se quejen del ruido"_; ¿De qué le estaba hablando? De repente, se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes; al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba "Hot Blooded" de fondo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana y corrió la cortina. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Booth; de pie al lado de su SUV, mirando hacia su ventana con expectación.

-Ahora bajo.- dijo Brennan con resignación.

* * *

-Tienes que cerrar los ojos.- le dijo Booth unos minutos después.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya casi llegamos.

-No quiero.

-Vamos Huesos, es una sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas.

Booth le echó una mirada.

-Está bien.- accedió finalmente la Antropóloga de mala gana y cerró los ojos.

Brennan sintió el auto detenerse unos momentos después. Booth había conducido por aproximadamente media hora, sólo después de haber sostenido una breve negociación con ella afuera de su casa hasta que logró que lo acompañara.

Brennan escuchó a Booth bajarse de la camioneta y cerrar la puerta; esperó. La puerta de su lado se abrió; sintió el aire fresco de la noche en su rostro y tuvo que resistir la urgencia de abrir los ojos.

-Vamos Huesos.- le dijo y la tomó de ambas manos para ayudarla a bajarse; un simple gesto que hizo que Brennan se sintiera extraña -Con cuidado… eso es.

Brennan no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban. Supuso que se trataba de alguna clase de edificio a las afueras de la ciudad ya que antes de llegar a su destino final tuvieron que subir escaleras y tomar el ascensor. Se detuvieron. Booth la soltó y la dejó allí, de pie, llena de inquietud e incertidumbre. Brennan supo que Booth había vuelto cuando la volvió a tomar de la mano. Unos pasos más y de nuevo volvió a sentir el mismo aire nocturno sobre su rostro. Debían de encontrarse en una especia de terraza.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.- le dijo Booth y así lo hizo. Era en efecto una terraza, pero era la más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida; tenía un precioso jardín y lo que parecía ser un ¿campamento? Brennan volteó a ver a Booth, confundida.

-Max me dijo una vez que te encantaba ir a acampar cuando eras niña.- le explicó en respuesta a su mirada inquisitiva.

Brennan no recordaba haber tenido un cumpleaños tan especial y significativo como ese, aunque en realidad ya no era su cumpleaños. Le resultaba extraño que apenas en la mañana se hubiera sentido irracionalmente enfadada con Booth por haberse olvidado de su cumpleaños y que ahora los dos estuvieran ahí, sentados encima de bolsas de dormir, asando bombones sobre una parrilla.

-Siento mucho no haber podido ir a tu fiesta.- le dijo Booth de la nada, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Ya no importa Booth.- respondió Brennan con honestidad, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Huesos.- le dijo suavemente.

-Gracias Booth y gracias por esto.

-No hay de que Huesos. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron intensamente por unos instantes, sopesando sus palabras y su verdadero significado. De repente, como si se tratara de una película, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a ascender por el cielo estrellado, haciendo que Brennan apartara sus ojos de Booth.

-¡Mira Booth!- exclamó Brennan maravillada mirando al cielo. Booth la imitó para poder así ver el espectáculo que tenía lugar justo frente a sus ojos y sonrió para si mismo. No podía creer que justo ese día y en ese momento alguien más hubiera decidido celebrar con fuegos artificiales y lo agradeció en secreto. Cometió el error de mirar a Brennan; se veía tan feliz. Observó su expresión con detenimiento; su rostro iluminado, tanto por su resplandeciente sonrisa como por los fuegos artificiales y la casi infantil chispa que reflejaban sus ojos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mientras la contemplaba, comprendió que estaba en serios problemas.

**Gracias por leer y nuevamente una disculpa.**


End file.
